


（lastman）霍华德you cc you

by AKAIAKAI



Category: Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAIAKAI/pseuds/AKAIAKAI
Summary: 霍华德你这屑男人屁眼子不保（）恶趣味洋溢的雷普文。





	（lastman）霍华德you cc you

“艹！艹艹艹！！”理查大叫着躲避开致命的毒刺，在和王魇的对决中还有霍华德正举着枪准备在后面埋伏，等待时机一到他将射穿王魇心……脏？  
只见果冻般的软黏躯体里伸出了十多条触手将俩人同时扯进去，身上的布料在迅速消融很快就变得跟里面其他人一样浑身赤裸。  
理查慌乱地要往外划出去却被霍华德捂住了口鼻，“唔唔？！！”理查差点被那机械手给捂晕，却见霍华德指了指上面那颗果冻身躯的心脏位置，俩人眼神一碰撞立刻开始行动借着那些人类躯体踩上去，一浮上去突然有了空气。  
“哈啊啊啊啊！”理查举起右拳就要揍到那颗心脏上把王魇打死却被十几条触手缠住拖开，而另一边霍华德也一样。  
两颗巨大的眼珠挤进果冻般的身体中注视着两名闯入者，女人的尖笑声从地面上的嘴巴发出，“不自量力。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！”理查见那触手就往自己尿道里钻而且还有东西正从自己屁眼里钻进去，触手蹭到了前列腺让理查感到一阵未曾有过的快感。“艹！放开我你个变态！！”感觉不对的理查疯狂挣扎起来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈你们两个完蛋了！！”王魇大笑着将触手缠的更紧。  
“你他妈的……唔唔！”理查嘴里被触手所塞满，又软有弹性的东西塞满了他的嘴巴直到喉咙，而屁股里的触手正摩擦着前列腺。不不不不！他要被一个王魇侵犯屁眼了？！！可是他的阴茎已经顺从快感缓缓站了起来。  
再看霍华德，他四肢被拉开来大张着腿被侵犯着后穴，马眼处已经流出不少前列腺液出来，顺着柱身滴在了红色卷曲的阴毛上，一脸难耐的表情咬紧了下嘴唇。  
“嗯！”前列腺被抵着滑过让理查不禁绷紧了全身肌肉，他感觉到触手在自己阴茎里戳戳弄弄的，然后突然抬高了他身体伸过去霍华德面前。  
“唔唔！呜呜呜呜！！！”理查看着霍华德想摇头却一动也不能动，就见自己的阴茎里的触手抽出来然后身上的触手猛的往前一推就让他压在了霍华德身上。腹部都能感觉到阴茎被夹在两人中间硬的发烫，就见俩人的头被逐渐推近，理查和霍华德再怎么想往后缩头都没用他们被挤在一起亲了上去，嘴唇相贴。  
连容理查说句操的时间都没有，只能被强迫和霍华德亲嘴，然后他的身体动了起来。  
“唔？！”  
“嗯！”霍华德感到前列腺被重重一顶他再也绷不住了，精液溅射在俩人腹部上，他简直像个欲擒故纵的婊子。  
理查被触手绑着强行操着霍华德，在对方屁股里进进出出就跟他操女人一样，而且对方看起来还挺……舒服的。  
“嗯，嗯，啊。”霍华德模糊的呻吟声从嘴边漏出来，才软下去的阴茎又被触手弄硬了。  
但理查不可能下得去舌头的，他才不要和霍华德舌吻。这个有点阴郁神秘又奇怪的男人就让他不想接近，而且某种意义上也是因为霍华德自己才被卷进来的，如果不是希瑞需要血清他肯定把这混蛋腿都给当场打折，让他以后拄拐走路。  
俩人的牙齿不舒服的磕碰在一起磨来磨去。  
“为什么要逼迫自己，不如接受性欲的支配。”王魇张开了嘴诱导着心灵，邪恶的笑声从嘴中发出。

（好了好了，再写孩子就笑晕了）


End file.
